


Crispy or Soft?

by lilith696



Category: Bandom, Burzum (Band), Darkthrone, Real Person Fiction, Until the Light Takes Us (2008)
Genre: Black Metal, Complicated Relationships, History of Black Metal, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Musicians, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: The famous 'crispy or soft?' question with a little smutty twist.





	Crispy or Soft?

**Author's Note:**

> -English is my seconds language, any mistake you see is all mine.  
> -Feedback is life.  
> -Enjoy!

“How do you like your cornflakes, crispy or soft?” Gylve asked and Varg smirked as they shared amused looks over the two heavy metal looking guys who entered Helvete. 

“Well, I like them crispy.” Varg answered and Gylve shook his head.

“No, no, no. It’s better when they’re soft. You have to put milk, let it sit then you eat it.” Gylve said.

The two guys observed their idols with very strange expressions. They could not believe that two of the greatest Black Metal artists were seriously discussing cornflakes.

Gylve and Varg smirked at each other then burst out laughing when the other two left.

“What the hell are you two laughing about?” Øystein glared at them but they could not stop.

“Oh, nothing just cornflakes and all.” Varg said and burst out laughing again.

“I don’t even want to know.” Øystein shook his head and went down to the basement.

“That was epic.” Varg said finally quieting down. 

“I know.” Gylve’s smile was very wide. “Hey, what do you say we get out of here?” he winked at the younger man and Varg crocked an eyebrow.

“Is that a question or an offer?”

“Which do you want it to be?”

“I guess..” Varg trailed off when Bård walked by them.

“Well?” Gylve asked.

“I want it to be…” Varg was cut off again when Jan came inside the shop.

“Hey.” He greeted both of them. “Is Euronymous downstairs?”

“Yup.” Gylve nodded.

“Good. I’m going down then.” Jan said and disappeared into the basement.

Gylve gave Varg an impatient look and the other smiled more to himself at the situation.

“An offer.” He finally said.

“Let’s go then.” Gylve said and got up. “Hey Faust, we’re leaving.” 

“Where to?” Bård asked curiously.

“None of your business.” Varg cut in and walked out of the shop with Gylve in two.

They drove to Gylve’s place and as soon as they made through the door, Varg pushed the other man against it and locked their lips together in a heated kiss.

“Do you think they suspect anything?” Varg asked when they broke apart.

“Nah, if they doubt anything then it’s you and Euro.” Gylve answered and Varg’s features turned to disgust.

“Why would you say that?”

“Come on, you two quarrel like an old married couple.” Gylve laughed.

“What a way to put an end to the mood.” Varg said and turned away, crossing his arms and throwing himself into the couch.

“Oh come on. You must know that it’s true.” Gylve said treading over to his sulking lover and Varg glared at him. “Aren’t you just cute when you’re mad.” He said, placing his hands on the other’s shoulders.

“Fuck off.” Varg said and pushed him away causing the other man to laugh some more.

“Alrigh, alright.” Gylve stopped laughing and went to sit next to the younger man. “Forget that I said that. I was just annoying you.”

“Well, you did. Should I bring you a cake in celebration?” Varg asked and Gylve’s lips turned thin.

“That’s a bad one.” He said and Varg glared at him some more.

Gylve observed the other man for a couple of moments. His long hair was cascading down his chest and he could not resist gliding his fingers through the silky locks. Varg gave him a side-glance but did not say anything. Gylve inched closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“As if I’d let anyone else touch you.” Gylve said next to the other’s ears and Varg shuddered. “Øystein could only dream of laying a finger on you.” He pushed the locks behind his lover’s ear.

“And what would you do if he did?” Varg asked, turning his face to look at the drummer.

“I’d kill him.” Gylve said and something dark glinted in Varg’s eyes.

“I forgive you then for saying those horrible things.” Varg smiled and huddled against the older man.

“Will you allow me to go through with my initial plan?” Gylve asked and Varg looked up at him.

“Which is?”

“You’ll see but I bet you’ll like it.”

~~~~~

Varg was sprawled across the bed, lubed and ready. He had to admit to himself that he loved every minute of his lover’s plan.

Gylve crawled in between the younger man’s pale spread legs and settled over him.

“Are you ready?”

“Fuck yes!” Varg answered.

Gylve lined his cock with the stretched entrance and pushed inside, electing a joined groan from both of them.

“Damn, you feel so good wrapped around me like that.” Gylve moaned and Varg sucked his bottom lip between his teeth to stifle a moan as he spread on his lover’s girth. “Don’t do that.” Gylve said and placed his fingers above the other’s lips, “I wanna hear you.”

“Move then.” Varg urged him and he started to move slowly at first, feeling how every inch of his length was sucked inside the tight heat.

Varg whimpered and pushed against the invading flesh, wanting his lover to move faster.

Gylve pushed the thin legs against his lover’s chest and moved faster, searching for his sweet spot. He was rewarded with a loud moan when he found it.

Varg clutched his hands over the other man’s thighs, leaving half-moon shapes over the pale skin. The noises coming out of him were breaking out of control and he cried out when his lover delivered a hard thrust.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you sound?” Gylve managed to breathe out as he caught his lover’s gaze. Varg tightened around him in response and he cursed, moving even faster.

Their moans grew louder and their movements more frantic as they worked together to reach a common goal. 

Varg took himself in his hand and started to stroke his leaking dick in time with his lover’s thrusts. His climax was fast approaching and he felt his upper body lift off the mattress in absolute pleasure.

“Gylve.” He screamed as his release washed over him, sending pleasurable waves all over his body.

Gylve moved a couple of times and voiced his own pleasure as the channel around him milked every drop of his seed and he collapsed over his lover’s panting body.

“I’m so glad you went through with the plan.” Varg laughed breathlessly.

Gylve lifed his head from where he had buried it in his lover’s neck and smiled at him then kissed him sweetly.

“Me too.” He said and moved out then off the younger man.

They cooled off for a while in a comfortable silence, sharing a cigarette after sex.

“I’m hungry.” Varg said and his stomach growled in confirmation.

“I don’t even know what I have in here.” Gylve said.

“You ought to have some cornflakes.” Varg said with an amused smile.

“That I do have. I’m adding milk though.” Gylve said and got up from the bed.

“Not to mine, you’re not.” 

“You bet I am.” Gylve said and ran to the kitchen, which caused Varg to jump off the bed and pursue him before the man managed to ruin his crispy cornflakes.


End file.
